SuvwI'/mu'tlheghmey
TKW * tlhIngan tIgh: '''SuvwI' ' DevmeH paq'' : (The Klingon Way - A '''warrior's Guide'' - TKW iii) * bogh tlhInganpu', '''SuvwI' '''pu' moj, Hegh. : (Klingons are born, live as '''warrior's, then die.'' - TKW 5) * SuvwI' pu' qan tu'lu'be'.'' : (There are no old '''warrior's.'' - TKW 29) * tujpa' qul pub '''SuvwI' ' 'Iw.'' : (''A '''warrior's blood boils before the fire is hot.'' - TKW 32) * loghDaq Suvrupbogh '''SuvwI' '''pu' chaH Hoch '''SuvwI' '''pu''e'. : (In space, all '''warrior's are cold warrior's. lit. In space, all '''warrior's are 'warrior's who are ready to fight.'' - TKW 33) * Suvrupbogh '''SuvwI' '''pu' '' : (''cold '''warrior's'' lit. ''warrior's who are ready to fight - TKW 33) * nIteb Qob qaD jup 'e' chaw'be' '''SuvwI' '.'' : (A '''warrior' does not let a friend face danger alone.'' - TKW 37) * may'Daq jaHDI' '''SuvwI' ' juppu'Daj lonbe'.'' : (When a '''warrior' goes to battle, he does not abandon his friends.'' - TKW 38) * loQ 'oy'DI' '''SuvwI' ' bepbe'.'' : (A '''warrior' does not complain about physical discomfort.'' lit. When a '''warrior' aches slightly he does not complain.'' - TKW 46) * reH Suvrup tlhIngan '''SuvwI' '.'' : (A Klingon '''warrior' is always prepared to fight.'' - TKW 77) * reH Heghrup tlhIngan '''SuvwI' '.'' : (A Klingon '''warrior' is always prepared to die.'' - TKW 77) * wej Heghchugh vay', SuvtaH '''SuvwI' '.'' : (A '''warrior' fights to the death.'' lit. If somebody has not yet died, the '''warrior' continues to fight.'' - TKW 88) * wa' '''SuvwI' ' muHlu'DI', tuHchoH Hoch SuvwI' 'pu'. : (''The execution of but one '''warrior brings shame to all.'' lit. When one '''warrior' is executed, all warrior's are become shamed. - TKW 136) * Qu' buSHa'chugh '''SuvwI' ', batlhHa' vangchugh, qoj matlhHa'chugh, pagh ghaH 'SuvwI' ''e'.'' : (''If a '''warrior ignores duty, acts dishonorably, or is disloyal, he is nothing.'' - TKW 139) * HeghDI' '''SuvwI' ' nargh SuvwI' ' qa'. : (''When a '''warrior dies, his spirit escapes.'' - TKW 145) * narghbe'chugh '''SuvwI' ' qa' taH may'.'' : (If the '''warriors spirit has not escaped, the battle is still going on. - TKW 147) * vangDI' tlhIngan '''SuvwI' ' ngoy' qorDu'Daj; vangDI' qorDu'Daj ngoy' tlhIngan SuvwI' '. : (''The family of a Klingon '''warrior is responsible for his actions, and he is responsible for theirs.'' - TKW 155) * Suvbe'chugh '''SuvwI' ' tlhuHbe' SuvwI' '. : (''If a '''warrior does not fight, he does not breathe.'' - TKW 193) * jach '''SuvwI' ' 'e' yIQoy!'' : (Hear the '''warrior' cry out!'' - TKW 195) * DaHjaj '''SuvwI' ''e' jIH.'' : (Today I am a '''warrior'.'' - TKW 203) KGT * mach '''SuvwI' '''pu' '' : (Warrior's are small. - KGT 32) * jagh chuH '''SuvwI' ' '' : (''The '''warrior spears the enemy.; ''The '''warrior' throws (a spear) at the enemy.'' - KGT 64) * jagh chuHchu' '''SuvwI' ' '' : (The '''warrior' spears the enemy perfectly.; ''The '''warrior' hits the enemy (with a thrown spear).'' - KGT 64) * '''SuvwI' ' vaQ'' : (''aggressive '''warrior - KGT 67) * Hoch jaghpu'Daj HoHbogh '''SuvwI' ' yIvup'' : (Pity the '''warrior' who slays all his foes.'' - KGT 107) * SuvwI' ' Duj : (''the instincts of a specific '''warrior; warrior's ship'' - KGT 114) * chong tlhIngan '''SuvwI' ' '' : (''The Klingon '''warrior is profound., slang, lit. ''The Klingon '''warrior' is vertical.'' - KGT 148) * Qubchu' tlhIngan '''SuvwI' ' '' : (The Klingon '''warrior' thinks clearly.'' - KGT 148) * jagh HIvrup '''SuvwI' ' Haqpa' DIvI' qeSwI' '' : (The '''warrior' was prepared to attack the enemy until the Federation advisor intervened.'' slang idiom, literally The '''warrior' was prepared to attack the enemy before the Federation advisor performed surgery.'' The slang use of Haq indicates the advice given was was unnecessary, counterproductive, or both. - KGT 151) * paw' tlhIngan '''SuvwI' '''pu' '' : (''The Klingon '''warrior's butt heads.; lit. ''The Klingon '''warrior's collide.'' - KGT 168) * '''SuvwI' ' qu' '' : (''fierce '''warrior; excellent '''warrior' - KGT 160) * ''Heghpu' '''SuvwI' ' '' : (The '''warrior' has died.'' - KGT 163) * SuvwI' ' Sub : (''brave '''warrior lit. solid '''warrior' - KGT 164) * ''Sub '''SuvwI' ' '' : (The '''warrior' is brave.; lit. ''The '''warrior' is solid.'' - KGT 164) * SuvwI' ' yoH law' ngIb yoH puS'' : (''The '''warrior is braver than the ankle.'' - an insult - KGT 166) * muHIv '''SuvwI' ' '' : (The '''warrior' attacks me.'' - KGT 170) * muHIv '''SuvwI' '''pu' '' : (''The '''warrior's attack me.'' - KGT 170) * DuHIv '''SuvwI' ' '' : (The '''warrior' attacks you.'' - KGT 170) * nIHIv '''SuvwI' '''pu' '' : (''The '''warrior's attack you.'' - KGT 170) * SuvwI' ' van bom'' : (''The '''warrior's Anthem'' - KGT 175) * paghlogh jegh tlhIngan '''SuvwI' ' '' : (A Klingon '''warrior' surrenders zero times.'' - KGT 178) * not jegh tlhIngan '''SuvwI' ' '' : (A Klingon '''warrior' never surrenders.'' - KGT 178) * DaHjaj '''SuvwI' ''e' jIH'' : (Today I am a '''warrior'.'' - KGT 182) * regh '''SuvwI' ' '' : (The '''warrior' bleeds.'' - KGT 192) * rIgh '''SuvwI' ' '' : (The '''warrior' is lame.'' - KGT 192) * ghob tlhIngan '''SuvwI' '''pu' '' : (''Klingon '''warrior's wage war.'' - KGT 192) * Hob tlhIngan '''SuvwI' '''pu' '' : (''Klingon '''warrior's yawn.'' - KGT 192) * '' 'ugh SuvwI' ' qan : (''The old '''warrior is heavy.'' - KGT 193) * '' 'uH SuvwI' ' qan : (''The old '''warrior has a hangover.'' - KGT 193) * HIv '''SuvwI' '''pu' '' : (''The '''warrior's attack.'' - KGT 193) * QIv '''SuvwI' '''pu' '' : (''The '''warrior's are inferior.'' - KGT 193) * SuvwI' ' ghaH vavoy'e' '' : (''My daddy is a '''warrior.'' - KGT 199)